Foxfire Academy/Applications/I/Lyanna Ann Forest
Lexi(Galexia) ---- Directions: Please fill in the following table to the best of your abilities. 'B A S I C' 'C O U R S E S' Directions: Fill a box with an "X" if your character wishes to take this course. ---- 'Q U E S T I O N S' 'A B I L I T Y' Directions: Please answer the following questions honestly and eloquently. If your character has already manifested, please skip to question #4. 'P R E - M A N I F E S T A T I O N' 1) Do you plan for your character to manifest? 2) If your answer to the previous question was yes, then which ability (or abilities) have you planned for your character to manifest? 3) What abilities do your character's parents have? 'P O S T - M A N I F E S T A T I O N' 4) Has your character manifested? If so, what ability do they have? Yes, she has manifested. She has manifested as a Flasher at Level 3. 5) How strong is your character's ability? Rate them on a scale of one to one-hundred. (The rating cannot be 99 or 100; it must be reasonable. This is asking for your character's natural potential.) Let's say she's....89%. 6) How much does your character already know about their ability? (Note that this question is note the same as the question above, as it is asking for knowledge base rather than the potential of the character.) She's a type that's literally crazy about her ability, and practically read everything about her ability the moment she discovered her talent. 7) What abilities do your character's parents have? Her mother, Lady Joanne, is a Phaser, and her father, Jaxon is a Psionipath. 'S K I L L S' 'N A T U R A L' How good is your character at skills such as telekinesis, holding their breath, appetite suppression, etc.? Lyanna is especially good at levitating, but is average or terrible at other skills. 'S U B J E C T - W I S E' How good is your character at each of the following: *'Ability Detecting (if doesn't apply, do not answer)' *'Agriculture' She's naturally good at her school subjects and Agriculture is a breeze for her. Her lowest grade on Agriculture was 90%. She normally scores over 95%. *'Alchemy' Lyanna struggles a bit in Alchemy, but she usually scores around 93% or 95%. She sometimes messes the recipes and make a fool out of herself, but she usually does fine. *'Elementalism' Lyanna loves Elementalism. She excels at capturing the elements. She usually scores about 96%~97%. *'Elvin History' She doesn't like the subject, but she doesn't hate it. She doesn't really understand why she has to learn history, but she still gets As in it. She usually scores 95%. *'Metaphysics' She loves this class, and admires the idea of "mind over matter". She does great in this class, usually scoring around 96%. *'Multispecial Studies' She's neutral when it comes to this subject. She's more on the "this class is boring" side than "I totally love this class". Nevertheless she stills gets high scores in this class. *'Physical Education' She's pretty athletic and is great at this subject. Not the best, but a bit better than average. *'Special Ability Focus Session (if doesn't apply, do not answer)' She's great at this class. She usually ticks off her mentor for acting like a know-it-all, and she's sometimes too loud and too oblivious of the glares her mentor shoots at her for being so loud. She usually does great at this class if she keeps her mouth shut when she needs to. *'The Universe' This is her most favorite class. She loves this class and remembers every single planet and stars, and is passionate about this. She's always scoring near 98% or 99%. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:AFAA/I